In companies or organizations, different internal parties often communicate with the same client(s). However, communications with the client or information about the client is not easily shared or available to all internal parties that interact with the client. The lack of access to such prior communications and client information often leads to inefficiencies and lower quality of client services. Furthermore, parties that have access to the information must often sift through numerous unorganized emails, attachments, and written notes to attempt to ascertain what has been communicated previously to the client.
Information about a client is often replicated in multiple locations on the company's computer infrastructure (e.g., multiple copies of the same emails and/or attachments saved by server) taking up valuable storage space and consuming corporate resources. Moreover, if a client communicates with just one party in a company, other company personnel that may benefit from access to the client information are not notified that a communication has taken place. This may lead to a break down in internal communications, business inefficiencies and miscommunications when dealing with the client. Therefore, there is a need for a method and/or system that efficiently stores, maintains, and shares client information with interested parties.